werewolfdiariesfandomcom-20200222-history
Adam Chamberlain
, age 33) |status=* Alive |species=* Witch |gender=* Male |job= * Member of the Los Angeles Witch Community * School Security Officer |family= * Christopher Chamberlain (Biological Father) * Brooklyn Evermest (Biological Mother) * Cole Chamberlain † (Older Brother) * Madeline Chamberlain (Younger Half Sister) * Charlotte Chamberlain (Younger Sister) * Hope Blackwell (Wife) * Jessica Chamberlain (Biological Daughter) * Jupiter Chamberlain (Biological Daughter) * Jacob Chamberlain † (Paternal Uncle) * Nicholas Chamberlain † (Paternal Uncle) * Thomas Evermest (Maternal Great Uncle) * Esther Chamberlain † (Paternal Grandmother) * Hectate † (Paternal Grandfather) * Charles Evermest (Maternal Grandfather) * Graysin Blackwell (Father in Law) * Julia Claire † (Mother in Law) * Grace (Sister in Law) * Gabriel (Brother in Law) * Mallus † (Paternal Ancestor) * The Hollow † (Paternal Relative) |significant spells= * Telekinesis (various) * Spells of Dark Magic (various) * Pain Infliction * Channeling Spell (attracting unborn babies with Christopher) |height= * 6'1" (Feet) * 1.85 (Meters) |hair color= * Dark Brown |eye color=* Hazel |actor= * Pierce Gagnon (Season One - Season Two) * Jensen Ackles (Season Three - Season Four) |first= * Evil in My Blood |last=* I Carry You With My Heart }} Adam J. Chamberlain is an witch. He is the second son of Christopher Chamberlain and Brooklyn Evermest. Younger brother of Cole and older brother of Charlotte Chamberlain. Adam is also the nephew of Jacob Chamberlain, Nicholas and Thomas Evermest, as well as the grandson of Esther Chamberlain, Hectate and Charles Evermest. Adam is a member of the Chamberlain Family , the Evermest Family and a member of an unnamed witch family. History Throughout The Werewolf Diaries Series |-|Season One= |-|Season Two= |-|Season Three= |-|Season Four= In A World At Her Feet, he and Elizabeth FaceTime through the phone. They talk and ask how the other is doing. He tells her not to pay no mind and he gives her an idea about how to bring her father back to Los Angeles. Personality Adam Chamberlain, from the moment of his debut, was shown to be an understanding, funny, mischievous, and, in contrast to his older brother, a little immature. Adam's shown countless times to be good with kids and the ladies. At an early age, Adam was trained by his father, Christopher, to practice the mystical arts. However, unlike his brother Cole, he did not resent his father for having him "raised like a warrior". He seemed to prefer a "magical life", though it was revealed that when he was sixteen, he did in fact desire (or at least hope for) a normal life: He just couldn't leave Cole. Adam is an avid fan of classic rock music. Many of his aliases have included the names of famous rock musicians. He is known to use crude humor, use pop culture references, and has even stated once that he does enjoy anime. Adam values his family's safety over anything else, even going so far as to kill a demon and its human host in order to save Jake's life, as well as sacrificing his very soul and suffering in hell to resuscitate his father. Even though Adam keeps himself in excellent physical shape, he is known to have very bad eating habits. He is often shown enjoying greasy, fattening or otherwise unhealthy food, especially cheeseburgers and pie, and dismisses salads as "rabbit food." Adam is terrified of flying and claims that is the reason why he drives everywhere. Adam is very laid-back and well-disposed when not on the hunt, and he values the safety of his family and innocent civilians above all else, even his own life. Though on occasion he can be somewhat impulsive as well as arrogant, Adam is both extremely intelligent and competent. He is more likely to exhibit irrational behavior when his family is threatened. Adam enjoys the uncomplicated things in life, such as good food and television. He almost constantly displays some level of humorous behavior, and frequently makes light of tense situations. He sometimes appears foolish due to this habit, but this seems to be merely his means of dealing with the stress of hunting. Adam also drinks a lot of alcohol, especially during times of stress. This was seen during season 3 when life was becoming too difficult for him to bear. Adam also fell into a period of depression. Following Hope's death at the hands of Graysin Blackwell, Adam developed a very strong, obsessive revenge streak in him and spent the entirety of the season hunting Graysin down to kill him. As part of Graysin's last wishes he tried to let go of his anger and vengeance, and while in the end he succeeded in killing Graysin, it was as part of the job and not for vengeance. Physical Apperance Adam has green eyes, light freckles on his face and short-cropped Ivy-league hair that is dark blonde. He is 6'1"--ironically making him the same height like is uncle and father--and muscular. Adam is noted to be "handsome" or even "pretty" by other characters constantly. Powers and Abilities Adam is a very powerful witch and practitioner of Ancestral Magic and Dark Magic. Upon awakening, Adam easily subdued Jeffery by easily snapping his neck. He also demonstrated considerable power when he telekinetically sent Graysin flying into the next room and gave him a painful aneurysm that briefly brought him to his knees. His cloaking spells are also very strong, as several different covens are unable to breakthrough them. Weaknesses Adam Chamberlain possess all the standard powers and abilities of an Original Witch. Appearances Season Two * The Werewolf Diaries Name * The name Adam is a Hebrew name meaning "to be red", referring to the ruddy colour of human skin, or from Akkadian adamu meaning "to make". *The last name Chamberlain is of Old French origin, and is an occupational name for a chamberlain, that is an official in charge of the private chambers of his master; the term was later a title of high rank. The derivation of this name is from the Old French and Anglo-Norman French "c(h)ambrelain, cambrelane, cambrelen©", chamberlain. The Italian cognate "camerlengo" was given to a manager of a pontifical court. Trivia References See also Category:Male Characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Supernatural